


Golden Days

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Golden Days, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity
Summary: This song (Golden Days by Panic!) always reminds me of The Marauders for some reason so I wrote this one night and yeah....





	

_I found a pile of Polaroids_  

_In the crates of a record shop_  

_They were sexy, sexy looking back_  

_From a night that time forgot_  

 

Remus Lupin was hard at work packing up the few boxes of his meagre belongings. Not having a home for the entirety of your adult life didn’t leave much chance for furniture shopping or the likes. Within an hour or so, everything the young man owned was packed neatly into five boxes. 

As he began lifting the first box the bottom split open and all the contents spilled to the floor. 

With an uncharactaristic bout of cursing, Remus knelt down to gather up the things, mostly books that he’d collected over the years. 

One book had fallen open onto a random page and when he went to retrieve it he froze upon realizing that it was the book. 

A scrapbook. One of four that had all been made by Lily Potter. Easily recognized by her neat handwriting and the polaroid pictures taped to the pages. 

This one particular page had just one picture. A moving image of four young men, practically still boys, all in Hogwarts uniform and holding bottles of firewhiskey. They were sitting together in the hospital wing, on the day after a full moon, a night long forgotten. Three of them seated on one of the beds and the other in a chair beside it. 

Remus recognised the younger version of himself, laughing happily at a joke that was lost in the past. His face was free of scars, his eyes free of the eternal sadness that seemed to follow him wherever he went. He was surrounded by the greatest friends he’d ever had. 

James Potter, with his unruly black hair that he’d styled so carefully to look that way, his messy unkempt appearance that had taken him nearly an hour to perfect each morning, from the undone tie, the slightly askew glasses even the untucked shirt. He was grinning happily, not a care in the world. 

Beside Remus sat Sirius Black, hair darker than James’ his appearance was slightly neater but messy in the sense that Sirius never gave a damn how he looked. Sirius was ruffling Remus’ hair affectionately, clearly the boys were all trying to cheer him up after a bad night. 

He studied the small boy sitting at the side of the bed, Remus expected to feel the usual white hot rage that always seemed to come with the thought of Peter, but looking at this young boy, the boy that had been his best friend, he simply mourned him as he mourned the other two. 

Underneath the picture, in Lily’s script was written ‘The Marauders’. The two simplest words that held so much meaning, that brought forth so much emotion the man kept locked away for fear it would ruin him. 

This picture, this whole damn book, was just another reminder of everything he’d lost. 

He turned to the next page, hoping to find something that would make him feel better. 

 

_Boy he was something debonair in 1979_    
_And she had Farrah Fawcett hair_  

 

It was a collage of pictures from Lily and James’ wedding. 

He flipped to the next page quickly, fearing the moisture beginning to collect in his eyes.  

 

_Oh don’t you wonder when the light begins to fade?_    
_And the clock just makes the colours turn to grey_  

 

A once bright and colourful image of James and Lily dancing together in front of a fountain that was now greying with age. Remus knew the picture well, he was the one who’d taken it on a late September day. The day that Lily had announced to the rest of the Marauders that she and James were expecting a child…. 

He remembered the day vividly, the trees were beginning to brown, leaves already falling. The five of them had met in Godric’s Hollow, the safest place to live in those days, or so they’d thought. 

The news came as a ray of happiness in the dark, terrible times. This new baby would be loved by all of them, it would never know how terrible the world could truly be…. 

The next page revealed the first picture ever taken of baby Harry. It was taken around the time he’d turned one by Sirius, proudly showing off the camera he’d purchased for the family. 

 

_All the memories that we make will never change_  

 

“Remus?” The man looked up at the door to see his wife and child, Nymphadora and Teddy Lupin. “Remus what is it?” She asked, immediately noticing her husband’s sadness and her eyes fell to the scrapbook in his hands.  

 

_Time can never break your heart_    
_But it’ll take the pain away_  

 

“I completely forgot about it.” He whispered, looking back at the grey picture. “I forgot so much about them… Who’s going to remember them if I can’t?” 

“You’ll never forget them dear, they were and still are your best friends.” She whispered, coming to kneel beside him. “And they would want you to live your life the way they never could. Honor their memory by making sure what happened to them never happens to anyone else.” 

Remus met his wife’s steady gaze with a small smile and wiped away a stray tear. Baby Teddy babbled happily and reached his hands out to his father, reminding the man of the life he’d created for himself, against all odds. 

 

_Right now our future’s certain_    
_I won’t let it fade away_  

 

“Hey little one!” He took the small baby from his wife’s arms and held him closely. “You’re going to have such an amazing life you know? Your mother and I, we love you very very much and we always will. You’re never gonna be alone. I promise you that.” 

The baby watched his father’s lips moving with the curiosity that all infants possess and when the movement stopped he scrunched up his face and started bawling. 

“We’d better get to your mother’s so we can put him to bed before we leave.” Remus suggested, waving his wand and flying all the books back into the now repaired box. Another swish and the boxes disappeared, having reappeared miles away in the house he and his wife had bought just that morning. 

“To think that tonight it’s all finally going to end.” Tonks whispered, taking her husband’s hand. “Are you scared?” 

Remus shook his head. “I promised James that I would take care of his son no matter what it takes, I’ll stand by Harry’s side whenever he needs me.” 

   
_Golden days, golden days_  

 


End file.
